flight_simulator_xfandomcom-20200214-history
Aerosoft F16
This is a addon Aerosoft plane. "F-16" redirects here. For other uses, see F16. F-16 Fighting Falcon A USAF F-16C over Iraq in 2008 Role Multirole fighter aircraft National origin United States Of America Manufacturer General Dynamics Lockheed Martin First flight 20 January 1974 Introduction 17 August 1978 Status In service, in production Primary users United States Air Force 25 other users (see operators page) Number built 4,500+ Unit cost F-16A/B: US$14.6 million (1998 dollars)1 F-16C/D: US$18.8 million (1998 dollars)1 Variants General Dynamics F-16 VISTA Developed into Vought Model 1600 General Dynamics F-16XL Mitsubishi F-2 The General Dynamics (now Lockheed Martin) F-16 Fighting Falcon is a multirole fighter aircraft originally developed by General Dynamics for the United States Air Force (USAF). Designed as an air superiority day fighter, it evolved into a successful all-weather multirole aircraft. Over 4,500 aircraft have been built since production was approved in 1976.2 Although no longer being purchased by the U.S. Air Force, improved versions are still being built for export customers. In 1993, General Dynamics sold its aircraft manufacturing business to the Lockheed Corporation,3 which in turn became part of Lockheed Martin after a 1995 merger with Martin Marietta.4 The Fighting Falcon is a fighter with numerous innovations including a frameless bubble canopy for better visibility, side-mounted control stick to ease control while maneuvering, a seat reclined 30 degrees to reduce the effect of g-forces on the pilot, and the first use of a relaxed static stability/fly-by-wire flight control system helps to make it a nimble aircraft. The F-16 has an internal M61 Vulcan cannon and 11 locations for mounting weapons and other mission equipment. The F-16's official name is "Fighting Falcon", but "Viper" is commonly used by its pilots, due to a perceived resemblance to a viper snake as well as the Battlestar Galactica Colonial Viper starfighter.56 In addition to active duty U.S. Air Force, Air Force Reserve Command, and Air National Guard units, the aircraft is also used by the USAF aerial demonstration team, the U.S. Air Force Thunderbirds, and as an adversary/aggressor aircraft by the United States Navy. The F-16 has also been procured to serve in the air forces of 25 other nations.7 Contents hide 1 Development 1.1 Lightweight Fighter Program 1.2 Air Combat Fighter competition 1.3 Into production 1.4 Improvements and upgrades 1.5 End of production 2 Design 2.1 Overview 2.2 General configuration 2.3 Negative stability and fly-by-wire 2.4 Cockpit and ergonomics 2.5 Fire-control radar 2.6 Propulsion 3 Operational history 3.1 United States 3.2 Israel 3.3 Pakistan 3.4 Turkey 3.5 Others 4 Variants 5 Operators 5.1 Former operators 6 Notable accidents and incidents 7 Aircraft on display 8 Specifications (F-16C Block 30) 9 Notable appearances in media 10 See also 11 References 11.1 Notes 11.2 Bibliography 12 Further reading 13 External links Development edit Lightweight Fighter Program edit Main article: Lightweight Fighter program Experience in the Vietnam War revealed the need for air superiority fighters and better air-to-air training for fighter pilots.8 Based on his experiences in the Korean War and as a fighter tactics instructor in the early 1960s Colonel John Boyd with mathematician Thomas Christie developed the Energy-Maneuverability theory to model a fighter aircraft's performance in combat. Boyd's work called for a small, lightweight aircraft that could maneuver with the minimum possible energy loss, and which also incorporated an increased thrust-to-weight ratio.910 In the late 1960s, Boyd gathered a group of like-minded innovators that became known as the Fighter Mafia and in 1969 they secured DoD funding for General Dynamics and Northrop to study design concepts based on the theory.1112 Air Force F-X proponents remained hostile to the concept because they perceived it as a threat to the F-15 program. However, the Advanced Day Fighter concept, renamed F-XX gained civilian political support under the reform-minded Deputy Secretary of Defense David Packard, who favored the idea of competitive prototyping. As a result in May 1971, the Air Force Prototype Study Group was established, with Boyd a key member, and two of its six proposals would be funded, one being the Lightweight Fighter (LWF). The Request for Proposals issued on 6 January 1972 called for a 20,000-pound (9,100 kg) class air-to-air day fighter with a good turn rate, acceleration and range, and optimized for combat at speeds of Mach 0.6–1.6 and altitudes of 30,000–40,000 feet (9,100–12,000 m). This was the region where USAF studies predicted most future air combat would occur. The anticipated average flyaway cost of a production version was $3 million. This production plan, though, was only notional as the USAF had no firm plans to procure the winner.1314 Finalists selected and flyoff edit A right side view of a YF-16 (foreground) and a Northrop YF-17, each armed with AIM-9 Sidewinder missiles. Five companies responded and in 1972, the Air Staff selected General Dynamics' Model 401 and Northrop's P-600 for the follow-on prototype development and testing phase. GD and Northrop were awarded contracts worth $37.9 million and $39.8 million to produce the YF-16 and YF-17, respectively, with first flights of both prototypes planned for early 1974. To overcome resistance in the Air Force hierarchy, the Fighter Mafia and other LWF proponents successfully advocated the idea of complementary fighters in a high-cost/low-cost force mix. The "high/low mix" would allow the USAF to be able to afford sufficient fighters for its overall fighter force structure requirements. The mix gained broad acceptance by the time of the prototypes' flyoff, defining the relationship of the LWF and the F-15.1516 The YF-16 was developed by a team of General Dynamics engineers led by Robert H. Widmer.17 The first YF-16 was rolled out on 13 December 1973, and its 90-minute maiden flight was made at the Air Force Flight Test Center (AFFTC) at Edwards AFB, California, on 2 February 1974. Its actual first flight occurred accidentally during a high-speed taxi test on 20 January 1974. While gathering speed, a roll-control oscillation caused a fin of the port-side wingtip-mounted missile and then the starboard stabilator to scrape the ground, and the aircraft then began to veer off the runway. The GD test pilot, Phil Oestricher, decided to lift off to avoid crashing the machine, and safely landed it six minutes later. The slight damage was quickly repaired and the official first flight occurred on time. The YF-16's first supersonic flight was accomplished on 5 February 1974, and the second YF-16 prototype first flew on 9 May 1974. This was followed by the first flights of the Northrop's YF-17 prototypes on 9 June and 21 August 1974, respectively. During the flyoff, the YF-16s completed 330 sorties for a total of 417 flight hours;18 the YF-17s flew 288 sorties, covering 345 hours.19 Air Combat Fighter competition edit Increased interest would turn the LWF into a serious acquisition program. North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) allies Belgium, Denmark, the Netherlands, and Norway were seeking to replace their F-104G fighter-bombers.20 In early 1974, they reached an agreement with the U.S. that if the USAF ordered the LWF winner, they would consider ordering it as well. The USAF also needed to replace its F-105 and F-4 fighter-bombers. The U.S. Congress sought greater commonality in fighter procurements by the Air Force and Navy, and in August 1974 redirected Navy funds to a new Navy Air Combat Fighter (NACF) program that would be a navalized fighter-bomber variant of the LWF. The four NATO allies had formed the "Multinational Fighter Program Group" (MFPG) and pressed for a U.S. decision by December 1974; thus the USAF accelerated testing.212223 YF-16 on display at the Virginia Air and Space Center To reflect this more serious intent to procure a new fighter-bomber design, the LWF program was rolled into a new Air Combat Fighter (ACF) competition in an announcement by U.S. Secretary of Defense James R. Schlesinger in April 1974. Schlesinger also made it clear that any ACF order would be for aircraft in addition to the F-15, which extinguished opposition to the LWF.2223 ACF also raised the stakes for GD and Northrop because it brought in competitors intent on securing what was touted at the time as "the arms deal of the century".24 These were Dassault-Breguet's proposed Mirage F1M-53, the SEPECAT Jaguar, and the proposed Saab 37E "Eurofighter". Northrop offered the P-530 Cobra, which was similar to the YF-17. The Jaguar and Cobra were dropped by the MFPG early on, leaving two European and the two U.S. candidates. On 11 September 1974, the U.S. Air Force confirmed plans to place an order for the winning ACF design to equip five tactical fighter wings. Though computer modeling predicted a close contest, the YF-16 proved significantly quicker going from one maneuver to the next, and was the unanimous choice of those pilots that flew both aircraft.25 On 13 January 1975, Secretary of the Air Force John L. McLucas announced the YF-16 as the winner of the ACF competition.26 The chief reasons given by the Secretary were the YF-16's lower operating costs, greater range, and maneuver performance that was "significantly better" than that of the YF-17, especially at supersonic speeds. Another advantage of the YF-16 – unlike the YF-17 – was its use of the Pratt & Whitney F100 turbofan engine, the same powerplant used by the F-15; such commonality would lower the cost of engines for both programs.27 Secretary McLucas announced that the USAF planned to order at least 650, possibly up to 1,400 production F-16s. In the Navy Air Combat Fighter (NACF) competition, on 2 May 1975 the Navy selected the YF-17 as the basis for what would become the McDonnell Douglas F/A-18 Hornet.2829 Into production edit A F-16C of the Colorado Air National Guard with AIM-9 Sidewinder missiles and a centerline fuel tank (300 gal capacity) after disengaging from a refueling boom. The U.S. Air Force initially ordered 15 "Full-Scale Development" (FSD) aircraft (11 single-seat and four two-seat models) for its flight test program, but this was reduced to eight (six F-16A single-seaters and two F-16B two-seaters).30 The YF-16 design was altered for the production F-16. The fuselage was lengthened by 10.6 in (0.269 m), a larger nose radome was fitted for the AN/APG-66 radar, wing area was increased from 280 sq ft (26 m2) to 300 sq ft (28 m2), the tailfin height was decreased, the ventral fins were enlarged, two more stores stations were added, and a single door replaced the original nosewheel double doors. The F-16's weight was increased by 25% over the YF-16 by these modifications.3132 The FSD F-16s were manufactured at General Dynamics' Fort Worth, Texas plant in late 1975; the first F-16A rolled out on 20 October 1976 and first flew on 8 December. The initial two-seat model achieved its first flight on 8 August 1977. The initial production-standard F-16A flew for the first time on 7 August 1978 and its delivery was accepted by the USAF on 6 January 1979. The F-16 was given its formal nickname of "Fighting Falcon" on 21 July 1980, entering USAF operational service with the 34th Tactical Fighter Squadron, 388th Tactical Fighter Wing at Hill AFB on 1 October 1980.33 On 7 June 1975, the four European partners, now known as the European Participation Group, signed up for 348 aircraft at the Paris Air Show. This was split among the European Participation Air Forces (EPAF) as 116 for Belgium, 58 for Denmark, 102 for the Netherlands, and 72 for Norway. There would be two European production lines, one in the Netherlands at Fokker's Schiphol-Oost facility and the other at SABCA's Gossellies plant in Belgium; production would be divided among them as 184 and 164 units, respectively. Norway's Kongsberg Vaapenfabrikk and Denmark's Terma A/S also manufactured parts and subassemblies for EPAF aircraft. European co-production was officially launched on 1 July 1977 at the Fokker factory. Beginning in November 1977, Fokker-produced components were sent to Fort Worth for fuselage assembly, which were in turn shipped back to Europe for final assembly of EPAF aircraft at the Belgian plant on 15 February 1978, with deliveries to the Belgian Air Force from January 1979. The Dutch line started up in April 1978 and delivered its first aircraft to the Royal Netherlands Air Force in June 1979. In 1980 the first aircraft were delivered to the Royal Norwegian Air Force by SABCA and to the Royal Danish Air Force by Fokker.3435 During the late 1980s and 1990s, Turkish Aerospace Industries (TAI) produced 232 Block 30/40/50 F-16s on a production line in Ankara under license for the Turkish Air Force. TAI also produced 30 Block 50 from 2010, and built 46 Block 40s for Egypt in the mid-1990s. Korean Aerospace Industries opened a domestic production line for the KF-16 program, producing 140 Block 52s from the mid-1990s to mid-2000s (decade). If India had selected the F-16IN for its Medium Multi-Role Combat Aircraft procurement, a sixth F-16 production line would be built in India.36 Improvements and upgrades edit One change made during production was augmented pitch control to avoid deep stall conditions at high angles of attack. The stall issue had been raised during development, but had originally been discounted in the early design stages. Model tests of the YF-16 conducted by the Langley Research Center revealed a potential problem, but no other laboratory was able to duplicate it. YF-16 flight tests were not sufficient to expose the issue; it required later flight testing on the FSD aircraft to demonstrate there was a real concern. In response, the areas of the horizontal stabilizer were increased 25% on the Block 15 aircraft in 1981 and retrofitted later on to earlier aircraft. In addition, a manual override switch to disable the horizontal stabilizer flight limiter was placed more prominently on the control console, allowing the pilot to regain control of the horizontal stabilizers (which the flight limiters otherwise lock in place) and recover. Besides a significant reduction in the risk of deep stalls, the larger horizontal tail also improved stability and permitted faster takeoff rotation.3738 In the 1980s, the Multinational Staged Improvement Program (MSIP) was conducted to evolve new capabilities for the F-16, mitigate risks during technology development, and ensure the aircraft's worth. The program upgraded the F-16 in three stages. The MSIP process permitted the introduction of new capabilities quicker, at lower costs and with reduced risks, compared to traditional independent programs to upgrade and modernize aircraft.39 Other upgrade programs, including service life extensions, have been conducted on the F-16.40 Due to the slow pace of F-35 development, the USAF will spend $2.8 billion to upgrade and retain 350 F-16s.41 The more versatile multirole F-16s are being retained as the USAF reduces more focused platforms such as the A-10.42 While Lockheed has won most of the contracts to upgrade F-16s for different countries, BAE Systems, through its MTC Technologies subsidiary, gained the South Korean upgrade order in July 2012.43 In the fall of 2012, the USAF assigned the total upgrade contract to Lockheed, bundling in the radar selection in order to have a more cohesive package.44 This includes Raytheon’s Center Display Unit, which will replace several analog flight instruments in a single digital display.45 End of production edit In May 2013, Lockheed Martin stated it has enough orders to keep producing F-16s until 2017, with more orders possible.46 Design edit Overview edit Comparison between F-16's inset cannons; early aircraft had four vents, while later aircraft had two. The F-16 is a single-engine, very maneuverable, supersonic, multi-role tactical fighter aircraft. The F-16 was designed to be a cost-effective combat "workhorse" that can perform various kinds of missions and maintain around-the-clock readiness. It is much smaller and lighter than its predecessors, but uses advanced aerodynamics and avionics, including the first use of a relaxed static stability/fly-by-wire (RSS/FBW) flight control system, to achieve enhanced maneuver performance. Highly nimble, the F-16 can pull 9-g maneuvers and can reach a maximum speed of over Mach 2. The Fighting Falcon includes innovations such as a frameless bubble canopy for better visibility, side-mounted control stick, and reclined seat to reduce g-force effects on the pilot. The F-16 has an internal M61 Vulcan cannon in the left wing root and has mulitple locations for mounting various missiles, bombs and pods. It was also the first fighter aircraft purpose built to sustain 9-g turns. It has a thrust-to-weight ratio greater than one, providing power to climb and accelerate vertically.1 The F-16 was designed to be relatively inexpensive to build and simpler to maintain than earlier-generation fighters. The airframe is built with about 80% aviation-grade aluminum alloys, 8% steel, 3% composites, and 1.5% titanium. The leading-edge flaps, tailerons, and ventral fins make use of bonded aluminum honeycomb structures and graphite epoxy laminate coatings. The number of lubrication points, fuel line connections, and replaceable modules is significantly lower than predecessors; 80% of access panels can be accessed without stands.36 The air intake was designed: "far enough forward to allow a gradual bend in the air duct up to the engine face to minimize flow losses and far enough aft so it wouldn't weigh too much or be too draggy or destabilizing."47 Although the LWF program called for an aircraft structural life of 4,000 flight hours, capable of achieving 7.33 g with 80% internal fuel; GD's engineers decided to design the F-16's airframe life for 8,000 hours and for 9-g maneuvers on full internal fuel. This proved advantageous when the aircraft's mission changed from solely air-to-air combat to multi-role operations. Since introduction, changes in operational usage and additional systems have increased aircraft weight, necessitating several programs to strengthen its structure.48 General configuration edit F-16CJ of the 20th Fighter Wing at Shaw AFB, South Carolina, armed with a mix of air-to-air missiles, anti-radiation missiles, external fuel tanks and support equipment The F-16 has a cropped-delta planform incorporating wing-fuselage blending and forebody vortex-control strakes; a fixed-geometry, underslung air intake to the single turbofan jet engine; a conventional tri-plane empennage arrangement with all-moving horizontal "stabilator" tailplanes; a pair of ventral fins beneath the fuselage aft of the wing's trailing edge; a single-piece, bird-proof "bubble" canopy; and a tricycle landing gear configuration with the aft-retracting, steerable nose gear deploying a short distance behind the inlet lip. There is a boom-style aerial refueling receptacle located a short distance behind the canopy. Split-flap speedbrakes are located at the aft end of the wing-body fairing, and an arrestor hook is mounted underneath the fuselage. Another fairing is situated beneath the bottom of the rudder, often used to house ECM equipment or a drag chute. Several later F-16 models, such as the F-16I, also have a long dorsal fairing "bulge" along the "spine" of the fuselage from the cockpit's rear to the tail fairing, it can be used for additional equipment or fuel.3649 Aerodynamic studies in the early 1960s demonstrated that the phenomenon known as "vortex lift" could be beneficially harnessed by the adoption of highly swept wing configurations to reach higher angles of attack through use of the strong leading edge vortex flow off a slender lifting surface. Since the F-16 was being optimized for high agility in air combat, GD's designers chose a slender cropped-delta wing with a leading edge sweep of 40° and a straight trailing edge. To improve maneuverability, a variable-camber wing with a NACA 64A-204 airfoil was selected; the camber is adjusted by leading-edge and trailing edge flaperons linked to a digital flight control system (FCS) regulating the flight envelope.3648 The F-16 has a moderate wing loading, which is lower when fuselage lift is considered.50 The vortex lift effect is increased by extensions of the leading edge at the wing root (the juncture with the fuselage) known as a strake. Strakes act as an additional elongated, short-span, triangular wing running from the actual wing root to a point further forward on the fuselage. Blended into the fuselage and along the wing root, the strake generates a high-speed vortex that remains attached to the top of the wing as the angle of attack increases, thereby generating additional lift and thus allowing greater angles of attack without stalling. The use of strakes also allows a smaller, lower-aspect-ratio wing, which increases roll rates and directional stability while decreasing weight. Deeper wingroots also increase structural strength and increase internal fuel volume.48 Early F-16s could be armed with up to six AIM-9 Sidewinder heat-seeking short-range air-to-air missiles (AAM), including rail launchers on each wingtip. Some F-16s can employ the AIM-7 Sparrow medium-range AAM; more recent versions can equip the AIM-120 AMRAAM. It can also carry other AAM; a wide variety of air-to-ground missiles, rockets or bombs; electronic countermeasures (ECM), navigation, targeting or weapons pods; and fuel tanks on 9 hardpoints – six under the wings, two on wingtips, and one under the fuselage; two other locations under the fuselage are available for sensor or radar pods.51 Negative stability and fly-by-wire edit F-16C of the South Carolina Air National Guard in-flight over North Carolina equipped with air-to-air missiles, bomb rack, targeting pods and Electronic Counter Measures pods The F-16 was the first production fighter aircraft intentionally designed to be slightly aerodynamically unstable, also known as "relaxed static stability" (RSS), to improve maneuverability.52 Most aircraft are designed with positive static stability, which induces aircraft to return to straight and level flight attitude if the pilot releases the controls. This reduces maneuverability as the aircraft must overcome its inherent stability in order to maneuver. Aircraft with negative stability are designed to deviate from controlled flight and thus be more maneuverable. At supersonic speeds the F-16 gains stability (eventually positive) due to changes in aerodynamic forces.5354 To counter the tendency to depart from controlled flight—and avoid the need for constant trim inputs by the pilot, the F-16 has a quadruplex (four-channel) fly-by-wire (FBW) flight control system (FLCS). The flight control computer (FLCC) accepts pilot input from the stick and rudder controls, and manipulates the control surfaces in such a way as to produce the desired result without inducing control loss. The FLCC conducts thousands of measurements per second on the aircraft's flight attitude to automatically counter deviations from the pilot-set flight path; leading to a common aphorism among pilots: "You don't fly an F-16; it flies you."55 The FLCC further incorporates limiters that govern movement in the three main axes based on current attitude, airspeed and angle of attack (AOA), and prevent control surfaces from inducing instability such as slips or skids, or a high AOA inducing a stall. The limiters also prevent maneuvers that would exert more than a 9 g load.56 Although each axis of movement is limited by the FLCC, flight testing revealed that "assaulting" multiple limiters at high AOA and low speed can result in an AOA far exceeding the 25° limit; colloquially referred to as "departing". This causes a deep stall; a near-freefall at 50° to 60° AOA, either upright or inverted. While at a very high AOA, the aircraft's attitude is stable but control surfaces are ineffective and the aircraft's pitch limiter locks the stabilators at an extreme pitch-up or pitch-down attempting to recover; the pitch-limiting can be overridden so the pilot can "rock" the nose via pitch control to recover.57 Unlike the YF-17, which had hydromechanical controls serving as a backup to the FBW, General Dynamics took the innovative step of eliminating mechanical linkages between the stick and rudder pedals and the aerodynamic control surfaces. The F-16 is entirely reliant on its electrical systems to relay flight commands, instead of traditional mechanically-linked controls, leading to the early moniker of "the electric jet". The quadruplex design permits "graceful degradation" in flight control response in that the loss of one channel renders the FLCS a "triplex" system.58 The FLCC began as an analog system on the A/B variants, but has been supplanted by a digital computer system beginning with the F-16C/D Block 40.5960 The F-16's controls suffered from a sensitivity to static electricity or electrostatic discharge (ESD). Up to 70–80% of the C/D models' electronics were vulnerable to ESD.61 Cockpit and ergonomics edit One feature of the F-16 for air-to-air combat performance is the cockpit's exceptional field of view. The single-piece, bird-proof polycarbonate bubble canopy provides 360° all-round visibility, with a 40° look-down angle over the side of the aircraft, and 15° down over the nose (compared to the more common 12–13° of preceding aircraft); the pilot's seat is elevated for this purpose. Furthermore, the F-16's canopy lacks the forward bow frame found on many fighters, which is an obstruction to a pilot's forward vision.3662 F-16 ground trainer cockpit (F-16 MLU) The F-16's ACES II zero/zero ejection seat is reclined at an unusual tilt-back angle of 30°; most fighters have a tilted seat at 13–15°. The seat was not planned to be installed at this angle, but was tilted aft, 30 degrees because that was the only way it would fit in the cockpit and allow the canopy to close.63 The seat angle has been associated with reports of neck ache, possibly caused by incorrect use of the head-rest.64 Subsequent U.S. fighters have adopted more modest tilt-back angles of 20°.3665 Due to the seat angle and the canopy's thickness, the F-16's ejection seat lacks steel canopy breakers for emergency egress; instead the entire canopy is jettisoned prior to the seat's rocket firing.66 The pilot flies primarily by means of an armrest-mounted side-stick controller (instead of a traditional center-mounted stick) and an engine throttle; conventional rudder pedals are also employed. To enhance the pilot's degree of control of the aircraft during high-g combat maneuvers, various switches and function controls were moved to centralised "hands on throttle-and-stick (HOTAS)" controls upon both the controllers and the throttle. Hand pressure on the side-stick controller is transmitted by electrical signals via the FBW system to adjust various flight control surfaces to maneuver the F-16. Originally the side-stick controller was non-moving, but this proved uncomfortable and difficult for pilots to adjust to, sometimes resulting in a tendency to "over-rotate" during takeoffs, so the control stick was given a small amount of "play". Since introduction on the F-16, HOTAS controls have become a standard feature on modern fighters.67 The F-16 has a head-up display (HUD), which projects visual flight and combat information in front of the pilot without obstructing the view; being able to keep his head "out of the cockpit" improves a pilot's situational awareness.68 Further flight and systems information are displayed on multi-function displays (MFD). The left-hand MFD is the primary flight display (PFD), typically showing radar and moving-maps; the right-hand MFD is the system display (SD), presenting information about the engine, landing gear, slat and flap settings, and fuel and weapons status. Initially, the F-16A/B had monochrome cathode ray tube (CRT) displays; replaced by color liquid crystal displays on the Block 50/52.3669 The MLU introduced compatibility with night-vision goggles (NVG). The Boeing Joint Helmet Mounted Cueing System (JHMCS) is available from Block 40 onwards, for targeting based on where the pilot's head faces, unrestricted by the HUD, using high-off-boresight missiles like the AIM-9X.70 A F-16 "Aggressor" flying over the Alaska Range in April 2010 Fire-control radar edit The F-16A/B was originally equipped with the Westinghouse AN/APG-66 fire-control radar. Its slotted planar-array antenna was designed to be compact to fit into the F-16's relatively small nose. In uplook mode, the APG-66 uses a low pulse-repetition frequency (PRF) for medium- and high-altitude target detection in a low-clutter environment, and in downlook employs a medium PRF for heavy clutter environments. It has four operating frequencies within the X band, and provides four air-to-air and seven air-to-ground operating modes for combat, even at night or in bad weather. The Block 15's APG-66(V)2 model added a more powerful signal processor, higher output power, improved reliability and increased range in cluttered or jamming environments. The Mid-Life Update (MLU) program introduced a new model, APG-66(V)2A, which features higher speed and more memory.71 The AN/APG-68, an evolution of the APG-66, was introduced with the F-16C/D Block 25. The APG-68 has greater range and resolution, as well as 25 operating modes, including ground-mapping, Doppler beam-sharpening, ground moving target, sea target, and track-while-scan (TWS) for up to 10 targets. The Block 40/42's APG-68(V)1 model added full compatibility with Lockheed Martin Low-Altitude Navigation and Targeting Infra-Red for Night (LANTIRN) pods, and a high-PRF pulse-Doppler track mode to provide continuous-wave (CW) target illumination for semi-active radar-homing (SARH) missiles like the AIM-7 Sparrow. Block 50/52 F-16s initially used the more reliable APG-68(V)5 which has a programmable signal processor employing Very-High-Speed Integrated Circuit (VHSIC) technology. The Advanced Block 50/52 (or 50+/52+) are equipped with the APG-68(V)9 radar, with a 30% greater air-to-air detection range and a synthetic aperture radar (SAR) mode for high-resolution mapping and target detection-recognition. In August 2004, Northrop Grumman were contracted to upgrade the APG-68 radars of the Block 40/42/50/52 aircraft to the (V)10 standard, providing the F-16 with all-weather autonomous detection and targeting for Global Positioning System (GPS)-aided precision weapons. It also adds SAR mapping and terrain-following (TF) modes, as well as interleaving of all modes.36 The F-16E/F is outfitted with Northrop Grumman's AN/APG-80 Active Electronically Scanned Array (AESA) radar, making it only the third fighter to be so equipped.72 Northrop Grumman is continuing development upon this latest radar, to form the Scalable Agile Beam Radar (SABR).73 In July 2007, Raytheon announced that it was developing a Next Generation Radar (RANGR) based on its earlier AN/APG-79 AESA radar as a competitor to Northrop Grumman's AN/APG-68 and AN/APG-80 for the F-16.36 Propulsion edit Mechanics actuating an F-16 exhaust nozzle. The powerplant first selected for the single-engined F-16 was the Pratt & Whitney F100-PW-200 afterburning turbofan, a slightly modified version of the F100-PW-100 used by the F-15. Rated at 23,830 lbf (106.0 kN) thrust, it was the standard F-16 engine through the Block 25, except for new-build Block 15s with the Operational Capability Upgrade (OCU). The OCU introduced the 23,770 lbf (105.7 kN) F100-PW-220, which was also installed on Block 32 and 42 aircraft: the main advance being a Digital Electronic Engine Control (DEEC) unit, which improved engine reliability and reduced stall occurrence. Added to the production line in 1988 the "-220" also supplanted the F-15's "-100", for commonality. Many of the "-220" engines on Block 25 and later aircraft were upgraded from mid-1997 to the "-220E" standard, which enhanced reliability and engine maintainability, unscheduled engine removals were reduced by 35%.7475 The F100-PW-220/220E was the result of the USAF's Alternate Fighter Engine (AFE) program (colloquially known as "the Great Engine War"), which also saw the entry of General Electric as an F-16 engine provider. Its F110-GE-100 turbofan was limited by the original inlet to thrust of 25,735 lbf (114.5 kN), the Modular Common Inlet Duct allowed the F110 to achieve its maximum thrust of 28,984 lbf (128.9 kN). (To distinguish between aircraft equipped with these two engines and inlets, from the Block 30 series on, blocks ending in "0" (e.g., Block 30) are powered by GE, and blocks ending in "2" (e.g., Block 32) are fitted with Pratt & Whitney engines.)7476 The Increased Performance Engine (IPE) program led to the 29,588 lbf (131.6 kN) F110-GE-129 on the Block 50 and 29,160 lbf (129.4 kN) F100-PW-229 on the Block 52. F-16s began flying with these IPE engines in the early 1990s. Altogether, of the 1,446 F-16C/Ds ordered by the USAF, 556 were fitted with F100-series engines and 890 with F110s.36 The United Arab Emirates’ Block 60 is powered by the General Electric F110-GE-132 turbofan, which is rated at a maximum thrust of 32,500 lbf (144.6 kN), the highest developed for the F-16.7778 Operational history edit Main article: General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon operational history Due to their ubiquity, F-16s have participated in numerous conflicts, most of them in the Middle East. United States edit Wisconsin ANG F-16s over Madison, Wisconsin. The tail of the formation's lead ship features a special 60th Anniversary scheme for the 115th Fighter Wing. The F-16 is being used by the active duty USAF, Air Force Reserve, and Air National Guard units, the USAF aerial demonstration team, the U.S. Air Force Thunderbirds, and as an adversary-aggressor aircraft by the United States Navy at the Naval Strike and Air Warfare Center. The U.S. Air Force, to include the Air Force Reserve and the Air National Guard, has flown the F-16 in combat during Operation Desert Storm in 1991, and in the Balkans later in the 1990s. F-16s also patrolled the no-fly zones in Iraq during Operations Northern Watch and Southern Watch and served during the wars in Afghanistan (Operation Enduring Freedom) and Iraq (Operation Iraqi Freedom) in the 2000s (decade). Most recently, the U.S. has deployed them to enforce the no-fly zone in Libya. The F-16 was scheduled to remain in service with the U.S. Air Force until 2025.79 The planned replacement was to be the F-35A version of the Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II, which would gradually begin replacing a number of multi-role aircraft among the program's member nations. However due to delays in the JSF program, all USAF F-16s will get service life extension upgrades.80 Israel edit Israeli Air Force F-16A Netz 107 with 6.5 killing marks of other aircraft and one killing mark of Iraqi nuclear reactor, a world record for an F-16 The F-16's first air-to-air combat success was achieved by the Israeli Air Force (IAF) over the Bekaa Valley on 28 April 1981, against a Syrian Mi-8 helicopter, which was downed with cannon fire.81 On 7 June 1981, eight Israeli F-16s, escorted by F-15s, executed Operation Opera, their first employment in a significant air-to-ground operation. This raid severely damaged Osirak, an Iraqi nuclear reactor under construction near Baghdad, to prevent the regime of Saddam Hussein from using the reactor for the creation of nuclear weapons.82 The following year, during the 1982 Lebanon War Israeli F-16s engaged Syrian aircraft in one of the largest air battles involving jet aircraft, which began on 9 June and continued for two more days. Israeli Air Force F-16s were credited with 44 air-to-air kills during the conflict.8183 F-16s were also used in their ground-attack role for strikes against targets in Lebanon. IAF F-16s participated in the 2006 Lebanon War and during the attacks in the Gaza strip in December 2008.84 Pakistan edit The Pakistan Air Force's new F-16D Block 52+ fighters with internal/integrated Electronic Counter Measures (ECM) systems undergoing flight testing During the Soviet-Afghan war, between May 1986 and January 1989, Pakistan Air Force (PAF) F-16s defended against intruders from Afghanistan, while losing one F-16 to Afghan fire.85 The Pakistan Air Force has used its F-16s in various foreign and internal military exercises, such as the "Indus Vipers" exercise in 2008 conducted jointly with Turkey.86 Since May 2009, the PAF has also been using their F-16 fleet to attack militant positions and support the Pakistan Army's operations in North-West Pakistan against the Taliban insurgency.87 As of November 2011, PAF F-16 have launched 5,500 sorties in operations. More than 80% of the dropped munitions were laser-guided bombs.88 PAF F-16s patrolled the Indian border during the Kargil Conflict and during the 2008 tension89 with India. Turkey edit The Turkish Air Force acquired its first F-16s in 1987. Turkish Air Force F-16 units participated in the Bosnia Herzegovina and Kosovo since 1993 in support of United Nations resolutions.90 On 8 October 1996, 7 months after the escalation over Imia/Kardak a Greek Mirage 2000 fired an R.550 Magic II missile and shot down a Turkish F-16D91 over the Aegean Sea. The Turkish pilot died, while the co-pilot ejected and was rescued by Greek forces.9293 In August 2012, after the downing of a RF-4E on the Syrian Coast, Turkish Defence Minister İsmet Yılmaz confirmed that the Turkish F-16D was shot down by a Greek Mirage 2000 with an R.550 Magic II in 1996 after violating Greek airspace near Chios island.94 Turkey has used its F-16s extensively in its conflict with separatist Kurds in Turkish Kurdistan and Iraqi Kurdistan. Most notably during winter bombing campaign of 2008 Turkish incursion into northern Iraq where Turkey launched its first cross-border raid on 16 December 2007, involving 50 fighters before Operation Sun. This was the first time Turkey had mounted a night-bombing operation on a massive scale, and also the largest operation conducted by Turkish Air Force.95 Others edit The Royal Netherlands Air Force, Belgian Air Force, Royal Danish Air Force, Royal Norwegian Air Force, Pakistan Air Force, and Venezuela have flown the F-16 on combat missions.9697 A Serbian MiG-29 was shot down by a Dutch F-16AM during the Kosovo War in 1999.98 Belgian and Danish F-16s also participated in joint operations over Kosovo during the war.98 Variants edit A Portuguese Air Force F-16A outfitted with AIM-9 Sidewinder missiles, AN/ALQ-131 ECM pod, and external fuel tanks. Main article: General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon variants F-16 models are denoted by increasing block numbers to denote upgrades. The blocks cover both single- and two-seat versions. A variety of software, hardware, systems, weapons compatibility, and structural enhancements have been instituted over the years to gradually upgrade production models and retrofit delivered aircraft. While many F-16s were produced according to these block designs, there have been many other variants with significant changes, usually due to modification programs. Other changes have resulted in role-specialization, such as the close air support and reconnaissance variants. Several models were also developed to test new technology. The F-16 design also inspired the design of other aircraft, which are considered derivatives. Older F-16s are being converted into QF-16 drone targets.99 F-16A/B The F-16A (single seat) and F-16B (two seat) were initial production variants. These variants include the Block 1, 5, 10 and 20 versions. Block 15 was the first major change to the F-16 with larger horizontal stabilizers. It is the most numerous F-16 variant with 475 produced.100 An Israeli F-16I (Block 52) with conformal fuel tanks (CFTs), internal/integrated Electronic Counter Measures, and other external stores during a Red Flag exercise at Nellis AFB, NV, July 2009 F-16C/D The F-16C (single seat) and F-16D (two seat) variants entered production in 1984. The first C/D version was the Block 25 with improved cockpit avionics and radar which added all-weather capability with beyond-visual-range (BVR) AIM-7 and AIM-120 air-air missiles. Block 30/32, 40/42, and 50/52 were later C/D versions.101 The F-16C/D had a unit cost of US$18.8 million (1998).1 Operational cost per flight hour has been estimated at $7,000102 to $22,470103 or $24,000, depending on calculation method.104 F-16E/F The F-16E (single seat) and F-16F (two seat) are newer F-16 variants. The Block 60 version is based on the F-16C/D Block 50/52 and has been developed especially for the United Arab Emirates (UAE). It features improved AN/APG-80 Active Electronically Scanned Array (AESA) radar, avionics, conformal fuel tanks (CFTs), and the more powerful GE F110-132 engine.105106 A United Arab Emirates Air Force F-16E Block 60 with the Northrop Grumman IFTS pod, Conformal Fuel Tanks, and various external armament taking off from the Lockheed Martin plant in Fort Worth, Texas. F-16IN For the Indian MRCA competition for the Indian Air Force, Lockheed Martin offered the F-16IN Super Viper.107 The F-16IN is based on the F-16E/F Block 60 and features conformal fuel tanks; AN/APG-80 AESA radar, GE F110-132A engine with FADEC controls; electronic warfare suite and infra-red searching (IRST); updated glass cockpit; and a helmet-mounted cueing system.108 As of 2011, the F-16IN is no longer in the competition.109 F-16IQ In September 2010, the Defense Security Cooperation Agency informed the United States Congress of a possible Foreign Military Sale of 18 F-16IQ aircraft along with the associated equipment and services to the newly reformed Iraqi Air Force. Total value of sale is estimated at US$4.2 billion.110 F-16V Lockheed Martin unveiled plans for a new variant of F-16 (which carries a V suffix, referencing to its Viper nickname) at the 2012 Singapore Air Show. George Standridge, vice-president of business development at Lockheed Martin Aeronautics, was quoted to say that the new variant will feature an active electronically scanned array (AESA) radar, a new mission computer and various cockpit improvements; further details revealed that this package can be retrofitted to previous F-16s as well, making these aircraft comparable to the Block 60 variant.111 Operators edit Main article: General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon operators F-16 operators (former operators in red) 4,500 F-16s had been delivered by July 2010.112 Bahrain Belgium Chile Denmark Egypt Greece Indonesia Iraq Israel Jordan Morocco Netherlands Norway Oman Pakistan Poland Portugal Republic of China (Taiwan) Singapore South Korea Thailand Turkey United Arab Emirates United States Venezuela Former operators edit Italy - From 15 March 2001 until 23 May 2012, the Italian Air Force leased 30 F-16As and 4 F-16Bs from the USAF.113 Notable accidents and incidents edit A U.S. Air Force Thunderbirds pilot ejects from his F-16 at an air show in September 2003 On 8 May 1975, while practicing a 9-g aerial display maneuver with the second YF-16 (tail number 72-1568) at Fort Worth, prior to being sent to the Paris Air Show, one of the main landing gear jammed. The test pilot, Neil Anderson, had to perform an emergency gear-up landing and chose to do so in the grass, hoping to minimize damage and to avoid injuring any observers. The aircraft was only slightly damaged, but due to the mishap the first prototype was sent to the Paris Air Show in its place.114 On 15 November 1982, outside Kunsan Air Base in South Korea, during a training mission, USAF Captain Ted Harduvel crashed inverted into a mountain ridge and died. In 1985, Harduvel's widow filed a lawsuit against General Dynamics claiming an electrical malfunction, not pilot error as the cause according to the USAF; a jury awarded the plaintiff $3.4 million in damages. However in 1989, the United States Court of Appeals ruled the contractor had immunity to lawsuits, overturning the previous judgment. The court did remand the plaintiff's claim of electrical malfunction as the cause, noting that General Dynamics and the USAF knew about chafing of instrumentation wiring, but had not disclosed initially.115 The accident and subsequent trial was the subject of the 1992 film Afterburn.116117 On 23 March 1994, during a joint Army-Air Force exercise being conducted at Pope AFB, North Carolina, F-16D (AF Serial No. 88-0171) of the 23d Fighter Wing / 74th Fighter Squadron was simulating an engine-out approach when it collided with a USAF C-130E. Both F-16 crew members ejected, but their aircraft, on full afterburner, continued on an arc towards Green Ramp and struck a USAF C-141 that was embarking US Army paratroopers. This accident resulted in 24 fatalities and at least 80 others injured. It has since been known as the "Green Ramp disaster".118 On 15 September 2003, a USAF Thunderbird F-16C crashed during a Mountain Home AFB, Idaho, air show. Captain Christopher Stricklin attempted a "Split S" maneuver based on an incorrect mean-sea-level altitude of the airfield. Climbing to only 1,670 ft (510 m) above ground level instead of 2,500 ft (760 m), Stricklin had insufficient altitude to complete the maneuver, but was able to guide the aircraft away from spectators and ejected less than one second before impact. Stricklin survived with only minor injuries; the aircraft was destroyed. USAF procedure for demonstration "Split-S" maneuvers was changed, requiring both pilots and controllers to use above mean-sea-level altitudes.119120 Aircraft on display edit YF-16 72-1567 - Virginia Air and Space Center, Hampton, Virginia.121 YF-16B 75-0752 - Frontiers of Flight Museum, Dallas, Texas.122 F-16A 78-0059 - Selfridge Military Air Museum and Air Park, Selfridge AFB, Michigan.123 79-0334 - USS Alabama Battleship Memorial Park, Mobile, Alabama.124 79-0388 - Hill Aerospace Museum, Hill AFB, Utah.125 79-0402 - Hill Aerospace Museum, Hill AFB, Utah.126 79-0403 - Intrepid Sea, Air & Space Museum, New York, New York.127 80-0573 - Air Force Armament Museum, Eglin AFB, Florida.128 81-0663 - National Museum of the United States Air Force, Wright-Patterson AFB, Dayton, Ohio.129 81-0676 - Museum of Aviation, Robins AFB, Warner Robins, Georgia.130 F-16B 79-0430 - Stafford Air & Space Museum, Weatherford, Oklahoma.131 F-16C 84-1393 - Camp Mabry, Austin, Texas.132 F-16N 163269 - San Diego Aerospace Museum, San Diego, California.133 163271 - Pacific Coast Air Museum, Santa Rosa, California.134 163572 - National Naval Aviation Museum, NAS Pensacola, Pensacola, Florida.135 163277 - Palm Springs Air Museum, Palm Springs, California.136 Specifications (F-16C Block 30) edit Testing of the F-35 diverterless supersonic inlet on an F-16 testbed. The original intake is shown in the top image. F-16C block 52 of the Hellenic Air Force with conformal fuel tanks and AIFF. M61A1 on display. Data from USAF sheet,1 International Directory of Military Aircraft52 General characteristics Crew: 1 Length: 49 ft 5 in (15.06 m) Wingspan: 32 ft 8 in (9.96 m) Height: 16 ft (4.88 m) Wing area: 300 ft² (27.87 m²) Airfoil: NACA 64A204 root and tip Empty weight: 18,900 lb (8,570 kg) Loaded weight: 26,500 lb (12,000 kg) Max. takeoff weight: 42,300 lb (19,200 kg) Powerplant: 1 × F110-GE-100 afterburning turbofan Dry thrust: 17,155 lbf (76.3 kN) Thrust with afterburner: 28,600 lbf (127 kN) Performance Maximum speed: At sea level: Mach 1.2 (915 mph, 1,470 km/h)52 At altitude: Mach 2 (1,500 mph, 2,410 km/h1) clean configuration Combat radius: 340 mi (295 nmi, 550 km) on a hi-lo-hi mission with four 1,000 lb (450 kg) bombs Ferry range: 2,280 NM (2,620 mi, 4,220 km) with drop tanks Service ceiling: 50,000+ ft1 (15,240+ m) Rate of climb: 50,000 ft/min (254 m/s) Wing loading: 88.3 lb/ft² (431 kg/m²) Thrust/weight: 1.095 Armament Guns: 1× 20 mm (0.787 in) M61 Vulcan 6-barreled gatling cannon, 511 rounds Hardpoints: 2× wing-tip Air-to-air missile launch rails, 6× under-wing & 3× under-fuselage pylon stations holding up to 17,000 lb (7,700 kg) of payload Rockets: 4× LAU-61/LAU-68 rocket pods (each with 19× /7× Hydra 70 mm rockets, respectively) or 4× LAU-5003 rocket pods (each with 19× CRV7 70 mm rockets) or 4× LAU-10 rocket pods (each with 4× Zuni 127 mm rockets) Missiles: Air-to-air missiles: 2× AIM-7 Sparrow or 6× AIM-9 Sidewinder or 6× IRIS-T or 6× AIM-120 AMRAAM or 6× Python-4 Air-to-ground missiles: 6× AGM-45 Shrike or 6× AGM-65 Maverick or 4× AGM-88 HARM Anti-ship missiles: 2× AGM-84 Harpoon or 4× AGM-119 Penguin Bombs: 8× CBU-87 Combined Effects Munition 8× CBU-89 Gator mine 8× CBU-97 Sensor Fuzed Weapon Wind Corrected Munitions Dispenser capable 4× GBU-10 Paveway II 6× GBU-12 Paveway II 4× JDAM series 4× Mark 84 general-purpose bombs 8× Mark 83 GP bombs 12× Mark 82 GP bombs 8× Small Diameter Bomb 3× B61 nuclear bomb Others: SUU-42A/A Flares/Infrared decoys dispenser pod and chaff pod or AN/ALQ-131 & AN/ALQ-184 ECM pods or LANTIRN, Lockheed Martin Sniper XR & LITENING targeting pods or up to 3× 300/330/370 US gallon Sargent Fletcher drop tanks for ferry flight/extended range/loitering time or UTC Aerospace DB-110 long range EO/IR sensor pod on centerline Avionics AN/APG-68 radar MIL-STD-1553 bus 2 Notable appearances in media edit Main article: F-16 Fighting Falcon in fiction See also edit United States Air Force portal Aviation portal 4th generation jet fighter Green Ramp disaster David S. Lewis (General Dynamics' CEO during formative period for F-16) Related development Vought Model 1600 General Dynamics F-16 VISTA General Dynamics F-16XL AIDC F-CK-1 Ching-kuo KAI T-50 Golden Eagle Mitsubishi F-2 Related lists List of active United States military aircraft List of fighter aircraft References edit Notes edit ^ a b c d e f g "F-16 Fact Sheet." U.S. Air Force, October 2007. Retrieved: 25 October 2009. ^ 1 Lockheed Martin to deliver 4,500th F-16 fighter, April 2012. Retrieved: 3 April 2012. ^ Rosenwald, Michael S. "Downside of Dominance? Popularity of Lockheed Martin's F-16 Makes Its F-35 Stealth Jet a Tough Sell." Washington Post, updated 17 December 2007. Retrieved: 11 July 2008. ^ "Company Histories – Lockheed Martin Corporation." Funding Universe. Retrieved: 11 July 2008. ^ Aleshire 2005, p. xxii. ^ Peacock 1997, p. 100. ^ Stout, Joe and Laurie Quincy. "United States Government Awards Lockheed Martin Contract to Begin Production of Advanced F-16 Aircraft for Morocco." Lockheed Martin press release, 8 June 2008. Retrieved: 11 July 2008. ^ Spick 2000, p. 190. ^ Hillaker, Harry. "John Boyd, USAF Retired, Father of the F-16." Code One: An Airpower Projection Magazine, April/July 1997. Retrieved: 21 August 2011. ^ Hehs, Eric. "Harry Hillaker – Father of the F-16."link Code One, April & July 1991. Retrieved: 21 August 2011. ^ Richardson 1990, pp. 7–8. ^ Coram 2002, pp. 245–246. ^ Peacock 1997, pp. 9–10. ^ Richardson 1990, pp. 7–9. ^ Peacock 1997, pp. 10–11. ^ Richardson 1990, pp. 8–9. ^ Martin, Douglas. "Robert H. Widmer, Designer of Military Aircraft, Dies at 95." The New York Times, 2 July 2011. ^ Richardson 1990, pp. 12–13. ^ Jenkins 2000, p. 14. ^ Osborne, Phil, Executive Producer. "F-16 Fighting Falcon" (video #9-315842-037444). Magna Pacific, 2009. Quote: At 17:29, "Another development, which both manufacturers were aware of, was the aging F-104 Starfighters, which equip several European NATO air forces, would soon need to be replaced." ^ Jenkins 2000, pp. 14–15, 19–20. ^ a b Richardson 1990, p. 14. ^ a b Peacock 1997, pp. 12–13. ^ Dörfer, Ingemar. "The Selling of the F-16." Foreignaffairs.com, 1983. Retrieved: 23 April 2011. ^ Coram 2002, p. 305. ^ Peacock 1997, pp. 13–16. ^ Richardson 1990, p. 13. ^ Peacock 1997, pp. 14, 17–19, 33–34. ^ Donald, David ed. "Boeing F/A-18 Hornet". Warplanes of the Fleet. London: AIRtime, 2004. ISBN 1-880588-81-1. ^ Darling 2003, p. 17. ^ Peacock 1997, pp. 31–32. ^ Spick 2000, p. 196. ^ Peacock 1997, pp. 17–19, 33–34. ^ Peacock 1997, pp. 14–16, 21. ^ Richardson 1990, pp. 13–15. ^ a b c d e f g h i j "Lockheed Martin F-16 Fighting Falcon." Jane's All The World's Aircraft, updated 21 January 2008. Retrieved: 30 May 2008. ^ Chambers, Joseph R. "Lockheed Martin F-16 Fighting Falcon: Curing Deep Stall", Partners in Freedom: Contributions of the Langley Research Center to U.S. Military Aircraft of the 1990s."; Monographs in Aerospace History Number 19, The NASA History Series (NASA SP-2000-4519). National Aeronautics and Space Administration, Washington, DC, 2000. Retrieved: 22 June 2008. ^ Darling 2003, p. 56. ^ Camm, Frank. "The F-16 Multinational Staged Improvement Program: A Case Study of Risk Assessment and Risk Management," (Accession No. ADA281706). RAND Corp, 1993. Retrieved: 2 June 2008. ^ "F-16 Fighting Falcon – Service Life." Global Security. Retrieved: 30 May 2008. ^ Wolf, Jim. "U.S. plans $2.8 billion upgrade of F-16 fighter." Reuters, 2 February 2012. ^ Fulghum, David A. "U.S. Air Force Reveals Budget Cut Details." Aviation Week, 2 February 2012. ^ "BAE Wins Korean F-16 Upgrade Contract." Aviation Week, 6 August 2012. ^ Majumdar, Dave. "US Air Force changes acquisitions strategy for F-16 radar modernization." Flight Global, 12 October 2012. ^ "New Mega Display Cleared for F-16s’ Primary Flight Reference." ^ Fuquay, Jim. "Iraq to buy 18 more Lockheed F-16 fighters." Star-Telegram, 1 May 2013. ^ Hillaker, Harry J. "Technology and the F-16 Fighting Falcon Jet Fighter." nae.edu. Retrieved: 25 October 2009. ^ a b c Richardson 1990, p. 10. ^ Peacock 1997, pp. 99–102. ^ Dryden, Joe Bill. "F-16 Aerodynamics." Code One Magazine, April 1986 issue. Retrieved: 7 August 2011. ^ Spick 2000, pp. 228, 232. ^ a b c Frawley 2002, p. 114. ^ Hoh and Mitchell 1983, pp. 11ff. ^ Aronstein and Piccirillo 1996, p. 21. ^ Greenwood, Cynthia. "Air Force Looks at the Benefits of Using CPCs on F-16 Black Boxes." CorrDefense, Spring 2007. Retrieved: 16 June 2008. ^ Hoh and Mitchell 1983, p. 5. ^ Dryden, Joe Bill. "Recovering From Deep Stalls And Departures." Code One, July 1986. Retrieved: 17 April 2010. Retrieved: 7 August 2011. ^ Richardson 1990, p. 12. ^ Nielsen, Mats. "Total Immersion Fuel Tank Airborne Cable Assemblies: Glenair's Manufacturing Model and Qualification Process." Glenair, 2007. Retrieved: 16 June 2008. ^ Day, Dwayne A. "Computers in Aviation." U.S. Centennial of Flight Commission, 2003. Retrieved: 16 June 2008. ^ Thompson, William H. "F-16 Study." Electrical Overstress-Electrostatic Discharge Symposium Proceedings, 1984: EOS-6, p. 23. EOS/ESD Association, Inc. Retrieved: 14 November 2010. ^ Peacock 1997, p. 99. ^ http://www.f-16.net/f-16_forum_viewtopic-t-8362.html ^ Albano, J. J. and J. B. Stanford. "Prevention of Minor Neck Injuries in F-16 Pilots". Aviation, Space and Environmental Medicine Issue 69, 1998, pp. 1193–1199. ^ Peacock 1997, pp. 99–100. ^ Sherman, Robert. "F-16 Fighting Falcon." Federation of American Scientists (FAS), updated 30 May 2008. Retrieved: 23 March 2011. ^ Pike, John. "F-16 Fighting Falcon." Global Security, updated 27 April 2005. Retrieved: 20 June 2008. ^ Task, H. L. "Optical Effects of F-16 Canopy-HUD (Head Up Display) Integration", (Accession No. ADP003222). 'Air Force Aerospace Medical Research Lab, December 1983. ^ Spick 2000, p. 222. ^ "Joint Helmet Mounted Cueing System (JHMCS)." Boeing Integrated Defense Systems. Retrieved: 25 October 2009. ^ "The AN/APG-66 Radar." Avitop.com. Retrieved: 21 June 2008. ^ Kopp, Carlo. "Active Electronically Steered Arrays: A Maturing Technology." Australian Aviation, June 2002 (as reprinted by Air Power Australia). Retrieved: 21 June 2008. ^ "Scalable Agile Beam Radar (SABR)." Northrop Grumman. Retrieved: 17 April 2010. ^ a b Peacock 1997, pp. 102–103. ^ Pike, John. "F100-PW-100/-200." Global Security, updated 13 March 2006. Retrieved: 21 June 2008. ^ Camm, Frank and Thomas K. Glennan, Jr. "The Development of the F100-PW-220 and F110-GE-100 Engines (N-3618-AF)." RAND Corp, 1993. Retrieved: 21 June 2008. ^ Peacock 1997, p. 103. ^ Pike, John. "F110." Global Security, updated 15 March 2006. Retrieved: 21 June 2008. ^ Tirpak, John A. "Making the Best of the Fighter Force." Air Force Magazine, March 2007. Retrieved: 23 June 2008. ^ "AF seeks F-16 fleet upgrade, requests 19 more F-35As." Airforce Times, 16 April 2013. ^ a b Iskra, Alex. "GD/L-M F-16A/B Netz in Israeli Service." Air Combat Information Group (ACIG), 26 September 2003. Retrieved: 16 May 2008. ^ Grant, Rebecca. "Osirak and Beyond."Air Force Magazine, August 2002. Retrieved: 8 December 2011. ^ Schow, Jr., Kenneth C., Lt. Col., USAF. "Falcons Against the Jihad: Israeli Airpower and Coercive Diplomacy in Southern Lebanon." Air University Press, November 1995. Retrieved: 16 May 2008. ^ Colvin, Marie, Tony Allen-Mills and Uzi Mahnaimi. "Israeli jets kill ‘at least 225’ in strikes on Gaza." The Sunday Times, 28 December 2008. Retrieved: 25 October 2009. ^ Weisman, Steven R. "Afghans Down A Pakistani F-16, Saying Fighter Jet Crossed Border." The New York Times, 2 May 1987. Retrieved: 27 March 2010. ^ Bokhari, Farhan. "Pakistan and Turkey organise air force exercises."(subscription required) Jane's Defence Weekly, 17 April 2008. Retrieved: 24 April 2013. ^ Schmitt, Eric. "Pakistan Injects Precision Into Air War on Taliban." The New York Times, 29 July 2009. Retrieved: 30 July 2009. ^ "PAF conducted 5,500 bombing runs in Fata since 2008." The Express Tribune, 16 April 2012. ^ "Indian jets violating Pakistani airspace ‘technical incursion’, says Zardari (Fourth Lead)." Thaindian News, 16 December 2008. Retrieved: 16 December 2011. ^ Turkish Air Force "Our History" www.hvkk.tsk.tr, Retrieved: 3 February 2012. ^ Turkish F-16 jet crashes after Greek interception. Chicago Sun-Times, 9 October 1996. ^ "F-16 Aircraft Database: F-16 Airframe Details for 91-0023". F-16.net. Retrieved: 18 May 2008. ^ "Greek & Turkish Air-to-Air Victories". Air Combat Information Group (ACIG), 18 September 2004. Retrieved: 16 May 2008. ^ http://theaviationist.com/2012/09/06/tuaf-incidents/ ^ Gürgen, Murat. "Uçaklar nasıl vurdu?" Vatan, 17 December 2007. Retrieved: 3 February 2012. ^ Senior 2002, p. 92. ^ Winning, Andrew. "Libya: Gaddafi envoy in Europe, exchanging fire in Brega." Rueters, 4 April 2011. Retrieved: 16 September 2011. ^ a b Spick 2000, p. 241. ^ "Boeing Receives First F-16 For Conversion into QF-16 Aerial Drone." Boeing, 27 May 2010. Retrieved: 6 September 2010. ^ Darling 2003, pp. 55–57. ^ Darling 2003, pp. 58–62. ^ Joshi, Saurabh. "Gripen operational cost lowest of all western fighters: Jane’s" Stratpost, 4 July 2012. Retrieved: 27 August 2012. ^ Venlet, David. "F-35 Selected Acquisition Report (SAR) RCS: DD-A&T(Q&A)823-198" p84. Defense Acquisition Management Information Retrieval, 31 December 2011. Retrieved: 27 August 2012. ^ Trimble, Steven. "US Air Force combat fleet's true operational costs revealed" Flight International, 26 August 2011. Retrieved: 27 August 2012. ^ Darling 2003, pp. 62–63. ^ "Dubai 2007: UAE shows off its most advanced Falcons." FlightGlobal.com, 11 November 2007. Retrieved: 25 October 2009. ^ Pandey, Vinay. "F-16 maker Lockheed mounts an India campaign." Times of India, 17 January 2008. Retrieved: 23 March 2011. ^ "F-16IN page." Lockheed Martin. Retrieved: 7 August 2011. ^ Trimble, Stephen. "Tellis: US fighters lost MMRCA contract due to technical faults." Flight International, 3 June 2011. Retrieved: 9 September 2011. ^ "Iraq – F-16 Aircraft." Defense Security Cooperation Agency, 15 September 2010. Retrieved: 4 February 2011. ^ "Singapore: Lockheed Martin announces F-16V development." flightglobal.com. Retrieved: 15 February 2011. ^ "Lockheed Martin F-16 Is Ready For The Future As The World's Most Advanced 4th Generation Fighter." Lockheed Martin, 20 July 2010. Retrieved: 24 March 2011. ^ http://www.f-16.net/news_article4581.html ^ "YF16 in Belly landing". youtube.com. Retrieved: 24 March 2011. ^ "United States Court of Appeals, Eleventh Circuit. - 878 F.2d 1311." Justia.com, 31 July 1989. ^ Schindehette, Susan. "For Love and Honor." People, 1 June 1992. ^ Tucker, Ken. " Afterburn Review ." Entertainment Weekly, 29 May 1992. ^ "23 March 1994 crash." Aviation Safety Net. Retrieved: 25 October 2009. ^ Gladman, Paul. "Thunderbirds Lockheed Martin F-16 Ejection". flightglobal.com, 3 October 2008. ^ "Thunderbirds accident report released". af.mil, 21 January 2004. ^ "F-16 Fighting Falcon/72-1567." Virginia Air and Space Center. Retrieved: 3 April 2013. ^ "F-16 Fighting Falcon/75-0752." Frontiers of Flight Museum. Retrieved: 3 April 2013. ^ "F-16 Fighting Falcon/78-0059." Selfridge Military Air Museum. Retrieved: 3 April 2013. ^ "F-16 Fighting Falcon/79-0334." USS Alabama Museum. Retrieved: 3 April 2013. ^ "F-16 Fighting Falcon/79-0388." Hill Aerospace Museum. Retrieved 3 April 2013. ^ "F-16 Fighting Falcon/79-0402." Hill Aerospace Museum. Retrieved 3 April 2013. ^ "F-16 Fighting Falcon/79-0403." USS Intrepid Museum. Retrieved 3 April 2013. ^ "F-16 Fighting Falcon/80-0573." Air Force Armament Museum. Retrieved 3 April 2013. ^ "F-16 Fighting Falcon/81-0663." National Museum of the USAF. Retrieved 3 April 2013. ^ "F-16 Fighting Falcon/81-0676." Museum of Aviation. Retrieved 3 April 2013. ^ "F-16 Fighting Falcon/79-0430." Stafford Air and Space Museum. Retrieved 3 April 2013. ^ "F-16 Fighting Falcon/84-1393." f-16.net. Retrieved: 1 May 2013. ^ "F-16 Viper/163269." San Diego Aerospace Museum. Retrieved 3 April 2013. ^ "F-16 Viper/163271." Pacific Coast Air Museum. Retrieved 3 April 2013. ^ "F-16 Viper/163272." National Naval Aviation Museum. Retrieved 3 April 2013. ^ "F-16 Viper/163277." Palm Springs Air Museum. Retrieved 3 April 2013. Bibliography edit Aleshire, Peter. Eye of the Viper: The Making of an F-16 Pilot (Illustrated ed.). Old Saybrook, Connecticut: Globe Pequot, 2005. ISBN 1-59228-822-7. Aronstein, David C. and Albert C. Piccirillo. The Lightweight Fighter Program: A Successful Approach to Fighter Technology Transition. Reston, VA: AIAA, 1996. ISBN 978-1-56347-193-3. Coram, Robert. Boyd: The Fighter Pilot Who Changed the Art of War. New York: Little, Brown, and Co., 2002. ISBN 0-316-88146-5. Darling, Kev. F-16 Fighting Falcon (Combat Legend). London: Airlife, 2003. ISBN 1-84037-399-7. Eden, Paul (ed.). The Encyclopedia of Modern Military Aircraft. London, UK: Amber Books, 2004. ISBN 1-904687-84-9. Frawley, Gerard. The International Directory of Military Aircraft. Manly NSW, Australia: Aerospace Publications Pty Ltd, 2002. ISBN 1-875671-55-2. Hoh, Roger H. and David G. Mitchell. "Flying Qualities of Relaxed Static Stability Aircraft – Volume I: Flying Qualities Airworthiness Assessment and Flight Testing of Augmented Aircraft." Federal Aviation Administration (DOT/FAA/CT-82/130-I), September 1983. Retrieved: 16 June 2008. Jenkins, Dennis R. F/A-18 Hornet: A Navy Success Story. New York: McGraw-Hill, 2000. ISBN 0 July 134696-1. Peacock, Lindsay. On Falcon Wings: The F-16 Story. RAF Fairford, United Kingdom: The Royal Air Force Benevolent Fund Enterprises, 1997. ISBN 1-899808-01-9. Richardson, Doug. General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon. London: Salamander Books, 1990. ISBN 0-86101-534-7. Senior, Tim. The AirForces Monthly Book of the F-16 Fighting Falcon. Stamford, UK: Key Books Ltd, 2002. ISBN 0-946219-60-5. Spick, Mike, ed. Great Book of Modern Warplanes. St. Paul, MN: MBI, 2000. ISBN 0-7603-0893-4. Further reading edit Drendel, Lou. F-16 Fighting Falcon – Walk Around No. 1. Carrollton, Texas: Squadron/Signal Books, 1993. ISBN 0-89747-307-8. Gunston, Bill. United States Military Aircraft of the 20th century London: Salamander Books Ltd, 1984. ISBN 0-86101-163-5. Jenkins, Dennis R. McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle, Supreme Heavy-Weight Fighter. Arlington, Texas: Aerofax, 1998. ISBN 1-85780-081-8. Sweetman, Bill. Supersonic Fighters: The F-16 Fighting Falcons. Mankato, Minnesota: Capstone Press, 2008. ISBN 1-4296-1315-7. Williams, Anthony G. and Dr. Emmanuel Gustin. Flying Guns: The Modern Era. Ramsbury, UK: The Crowood Press, 2004. ISBN 1-86126-655-3. External.